The alternate Frontier- a Digimon Frontier fanfic
by impmon fan girl
Summary: Koji and Koichi aren't the only kids in their family, they have a sister! A sister who supposedly died at birth... A young girl and her best friend mysteriously end up in the digital world. Who is Kaiji? What lies in store for everyone's favorite twins? This is a remake of the Digimon Frontier series. I do not own Digimon! DISCONTINUED! Not a good story, may do editing later.
1. prologue

**Digimon- alternate frontier : a Digimon Frontier fanfic**

**Prologue**

Mr. And Mrs. Minamoto were in the emergency room with their new children. Triplets, Koji, Koichi, and Kaiji. Koji and Koichi were boys and Kaiji was a girl. "Oh, darling, they are beautiful!" Said Mr. Minamoto to his wife.

"Yes, they are! Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" Spouted Mrs. Minamoto as she hugged her three children. Their happiness was short-lived when Mrs. Minamoto realized Kaiji was very still. Koji and Koichi started crying, "Nurse! There is something wrong with my baby! She isn't moving!" When the nurse had rushed Kaiji into the emergency room, she was able to bring her heart back to a steady beat.

"Ahh, she's okay!" Exclaimed the nurse who will remain anonymous. She then called to a nurse who was new at the hospital. "I just got an urgent call to room 266. Sadly, Mrs. Chimera's child has passed away, but will you deliver the news? I need to get to room 266, and please deliver this child to Mrs. Minamoto."

"Uh, yes ma'am. Right away ma'am!" But the nurse was quickly confused, and delivered Kaiji to Mrs. Chimera. She told the Minamoto's that their daughter had passed away. The triplet's grandmother on their mother's side had followed the flustered nurse and watched the whole thing. But, as she walked into the room, she noticed her crying daughter, and completely forgot what she was going to say.

"There, there, dear, it will be all right." She said as she comforted her daughter. Mr. Minamoto leaned forward and embraced his wife.

"She's in a better place now." He murmured his voice threatening to break out in sobs.

The nurse gently placed Kaiji in the arms of Mrs. Chimera. "Here is Kaiji, she is doing very well."

Kate Chimera looked up at the nurse questioningly. Her daughter's name was Kaley! But, she had so wanted a little Kaiji. Kate put her questions aside and murmered "Kaiji…" She was a tall woman with long blond hair and aqua eyes. She looked lovingly down at the little girl in her arms who was sound asleep due to the fact that she had just been born and had had a very exaughsting day.

**11 years later:**

A young girl, only about eleven years of age, snapped open her blue eyes, panting heavily as she looked up at the peeling green paint on the ceiling of her bedroom. She had just had another one of those dreams… the ones where she had a family, a family that loved her. But that was just a dream, a cruelly unrealistic dream. Or was it?

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully I will be able to post chapter 1 soon! Have a merry Christmas of 2012, and happy new year!**


	2. a little push

**Digimon- a new frontier: a Digimon Frontier fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! Or any of the characters.**

**They belong to Bandai.**

**Chapter 1: The Digital world.**

**Kaiji's POV:**

Kaiji Chimera ran to the park as fast as she could, slowing down only once to catch her breath. She panted for a few seconds, her hands on her knees which were partially covered with her blue capris. She looked up for a second then took of running again, her green jacket trailing behind her.

She was running because her mom had kicked her out of the house. Mrs. Chimera had slowly grown insane over the years- the constant nights at various bars hadn't exactly helped with that factor. The only good thing about that was that Kaiji was alone in the house for a few hours almost every night.

Finally she made it to the park. When Kate Chimera wanted you out of the house, she wanted you gone at least five miles away before she counted to ten. If that didn't happen, she would scream as loud as she possibly could (Which was VERY loud) And start throwing random things around the house not caring _who_ she hit.

Kaiji sighed in relief as she walked slowly towards the swing set. She looked up at the beautiful sky and grinned. "I made it." She said to herself. She wore a black surfer shirt that had been robbed of it's sleves under a green jacket that was too big for her. Her short blue-black hair was partially hidden under the dark purple bandana that she always wore. Her shoes were white with light gray stripes on them.

It was getting dark outside and the sun was setting. The sky was gorgeous. The oranges pinks and purples blended together like someone poured water on a painting and then some random person came in and added clouds. This was the one place Kaiji was truly happy. People hardly ever came here, so it peaceful and serene. The sweet air smelled like a large array of intoxicatingly beautiful flowers.

She smiled to herself and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

**Mickey's POV:**

Mickaila Wolfgang snuck silently up on her friend, Kaiji. It was a harmless prank, really. Gently push her from behind while scaring the crap out of her at the same time. Mickey shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from busting up laughing before she even got within two feet of her friend. Mickey slowly walked up the last few feet that separated them and…. Gave Kaiji a push.

**Kaiji's POV:**

Kaiji decided that it was time to go. Her mom would definitely throw a hissy fit if she was gone for much longer. She took a step and was about to put her foot down when she felt someone push her. Her foot came down and, because of the angle, she slipped on a bark chip and fell face-forward onto the ground. She heard a voice in the background laughing. It wasn't a mean laugh, but the laugh of someone who had just heard a really funny joke.

When she made contact with the ground, she felt something wrong. Not in the perverted sense, but that feeling like when something clicks. Except, it was doing the exact opposite of that. It was _un_-clicking. And it didn't feel right. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't seem to feel them. She couldn't feel _anything_. This was her last frightening thought when she slipped into unconciousness.

**Mickey's POV:**

She was still laughing when Kaiji was lying on the greound. Finally she could find enough time to breath. "You…haha..should have….. HAHA….seen the LOOK ON YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-*cough cough.* Aha… heheee! Aaaaaaahhhh…." Mickey sighed in contentment at the great way the plan had worked out.

"of course, _I_ didn't see your face either… but I bet it was hilarious!" Mickey ranted on. Finally, she noticed that her friend wasn't making any move to get up.

"Ummm… Kaiji? Hello? Hey! I'm the joker here! Only _I _am aloud to pull jokes!" She slowly crept around Kaiji, expecting her to jump up at her any time and laugh her butt off about it. "OMGod!" Mickey exclaimed when she realized it wasn't a joke, that Kaiji had been knocked out. She quickly whipped out her cell phone and called an ambulance.

She stayed until she heard sirens. Then, a message appeared on her phone. It said, this is a game. Do you want to play? good. Take the 5:45 west-bound train to shibuya station. Your destiny awaits.


	3. falling out of trees is not fun

**Hello! And welcome to chappie 2! I do not own digimon. **

**Enjoy! ****J**

**Kaiji's POV:**

When Kaiji woke up, she realized she was on a very fragile looking tree branch several feet above the ground. She tried to scream but she couldn't. No sound came out. She gripped the branch for fear of falling. Gathering her courage, she slowly opened one eye and looked down.

Below her, she saw a girl wearing a purple vest over a white belly shirt that had blue stripes on it. She also had a short purple skirt on. Her eyes were green and her blond hair was hidden under a purple hat with ears. She was planting purple, red, and yellow flowers. She turned to look reassuringly at what looked like…. A talking flower? Just then, the branch cracked. She tried to scream as she fell, but soon remembered that she couldn't.

Kaiji fell. And she landed right on top of the girl! The girl made an "oof!" Sound as Kaiji landed on top of her. She tried to get up and apologize, but everything hurt and she couldn't move. The last thing she saw before she blacked out were some flying mushrooms. Wait, what!?

**Mickey's POV:**

She had followed all of the strange voices' directions and jumped onto an empty train that was a little slower than the rest of them. Mickey pushed a stray strand of her long blond hair behind her left ear. She was wearing a purple basketball tee that said 'meep!' On the front. She was also wearing a pair of back gloves that didn't have fingers. She had a pair of black baggy shorts with big pockets, and her shoes were purple lace-ups with black hearts on the sides and this face on the front: =3.

Mickey looked at her black phone it had a 4-leaf clover sticker on it for good luck. Then she remembered something. "Oh. Crap! Kaiji!" she exclaimed sitting up abruptly. Just then, the train must have gotten on a bumpy track or something, because she was thrown off her seat and onto the floor. "Oof! Ow!" She said when she had regained her balance. She opened one of her blue eyes as she rubbed the side of her head.

"What was _that!?_" She wondered. Then she looked at her phone hoping for some answers. She gasped, "What…?" Her phone was glowing! She gasped again as white glowing dots started coming off her phone as it changed shape. She stared at her new D-tector. It was black with a purple grip on the side. The buttons were silver.

"What the fudge!?" She exclaimed as she climbed onto the nearest train seat. Then,

"WHOOOOOOOOOO WWHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She clutched her head as the horrible sound echoed in her ears.

"OW! Is the _whole world_ out to get me today!?" She then looked at her purple and black D-tector again. There was a strange symbol on the screen.

"Mickey Wolfgang. Welcome to the digital world. You are digi-destined, which means you are destined for great things." She stared at the screen for a few seconds.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the symbol vanished as soon as she stopped screaming at her device. "HEY! ANSWER ME!" The train stopped abruptly throwing her off balance. "Ow!" she cried out as she hit the ground. "I have_ got _to stop doing that.." She grumbled to herself as she stood up. She took a step towards the door, hesitated for a second, then opened it. She stared out at the train station. There were little ghost-like creatures that were staring up at her. She stared at them for a few seconds and they stared back.

Then, she tumbled forward onto the platform and was surrounded by the little ghosts. Wait, she didn't trip. Mickey thought hard. No, she definitely did not trip. She hadn't been pushed either! So.. What was it? "Hey, id love to sit around and watch you be confused for the rest of the night, but I got places to be kid, see ya!" said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Mickey looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. "who said that!?" she asked.

"Pff, are you blind? I did! I'm trailmon, and I got places to go, ya hear?" said the rust colored train which Mickey just noticed had very large teeth and an even larger mouth. She got up and just stared until the talking train was out of sight.

"ooooookay…." she said looking around and pondering what to do next. She put one arm across her torso and the other one in a vertical position where her fist was resting on her chin. "hmmm…. I'm in a strange world where trains talk and there are little ghosts everywhere. Yup. It's finally happened. I'm going nuts."

"Umm, excuse me miss?" said one of the little ghosts.

"Hmm?" said Mickey looking down.

"well, we're not ghosts. We are Poyomon!"

Mickey just stared. "yup," she muttered to herself as she walked towards what seemed to be a village whose decorations largely consisted of flaming torches. "I have definitely gone insane."

**Kaiji's POV:**

She awoke to the sounds of muffled fighting going on outside. She was startled when she realized she was in a bed with purple covers. There was a window right next to her head. She looked outside but since she couldn't see anything she assumed the fighting was going on on the other side of.. Wherever she was.

Kaiji could hear muffled sounds from the fight. Something that sounded like ,"howling laser!" and, "shadow creature…. Purified….. The light!" _what?_ thought Kaiji, who didn't understand anything at this point. She looked around, quickly found a door and ran outside thinking that whoever was fighting might need some help. She ran around the house expecting some punching or kicking or _something_ but instead, she saw a boy around her age who was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. The boy was wearing a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the arms over a yellow shirt with a navy blue neckline. He was wearing gray capris and white shoes with blue tiger stripes on them. And covering most of his long hair which was in a ponytail was a dark blue bandana with brown stripes. The boy opened his eyes and Kaiji gasped. They were the same blue as her own! And now that she saw him clearly, she noticed that this wasn't the only similar thing about them. They had the same hair, the same face, their ears were even the same shape!

The boy seemed to have regained his breath. He set a strange looking device on the ground. It was white with a blue grip on the side and the screen had spike-looking things around it. The boy pushed a button on the device and an official sounding voice that seemed to be coming from the device said," Fractal code, rendered" Kaiji gasped again as she witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Mickey's POV: **

She had been walking around the Village of Flame for hours. And this voice kept coming out of her D- …whatever telling her to find the spirit. Whatever _that_ was. And why did she have to search for it anyways? But, still… it was an adventure. And Mickaila Wolfgang _loved _adventures.

Mickey smiled as she continued walking through the village and into a forest. She came to a large clearing that had a whole bunch of houses that looked like steel trees with windows and doors. There were a lot of the gho- umm, poyomon there too, and judging by the way they looked like it was Christmas morning, they were really happy. There were also a lot of gray fuzz balls that had squinty yellow eyes that were red where there was supposed to be white. The fuzz balls had rabbit ears that were as tall- if not taller- than the strange little creatures.

Despite how much Mickey wanted to cuddle them, they had a menacing air that told her instincts to stay away. They seemed even trickier than she was! She continued walking through the Neighborhood/forest. The Poyomon and rabbitish fuzzys occasionally gave her strange looks. She didn't mind. Being the way she was, Mickey would usually give them strange looks back. And then cross her eyes, stick her tongue out, and blow them a raspberry.

Eventually, she got bored of that and just ignored the looks. Mickey looked around her for a few seconds and saw a relatively large line of grass that didn't have trees all around it. Thinking it might be a trail, she followed it…. Right to a dark hole in the wall that had stairs leading down into an underground cavern of some sort. This got her curious. She grinned at the thought of adventure and stepped into the passage.

**Kaiji's POV: **

Kaiji stared in wonder at the scene unfolding before her. From the boy's device, lush green grass started to spread out and all over the clearing. Small white flowers popped up here and there and the tree had beautiful green leaves that shaded the place just right. Kaiji was half-hiding behind the house she had woken up in. for some reason she didn't want the boy to see her.

She looked up at the beautiful Mung tree. The leaves were sparkling like magic. Then, the girl in the purple vest, skirt, and hat walked over to the boy who was now sitting back on only his knees. He looked up at her. The girl held out her hand and said something that sounded like, "Happy now, …..you." Kaiji couldn't really hear what they were saying because she wasn't close enough to hear them clearly, but it looked like the girl in purple was doing all the talking.

The boy just got up and walked away with out saying anything, his hands were in his pockets and he walked as if he were the only person in the world. The girl put her hands on her hips and shouted, "you know, koji, you could _try_ being friendly!" Koji. So _that _was his name. Koji just kept walking as if he didn't hear her. Once he was gone the girl said something to herself, so Kaiji didn't quite catch what it was, but it sounded like, "I.. don't _get_….. Try …Guy that acts like that?"

Kaiji hurried back to the inside of the little house and sat down at the wooden table. Kaiji hadn't really noticed before, but, the house was tall rather than wide, and the roof looked kind of like it had a large purple mushroom on top of it with ceiling tiles. Over the door was a slanted piece of the same material and there were three circular windows that each had three pieces of wood in the middle of them.

The girl who was clad in purple stormed in startling Kaiji. "Ooooh, that stuck up little.." She grumbled to herself. She sat down in the chair across from Kaiji who was wondering if the girl even noticed that she was sitting there. The girl finally stopped her ranting and looked straight across the table at Kaiji who was waiting for her to say something.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay! Sorry about the ranting, I'm kinda having trouble with this antisocial kid. Oh, by the way, I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you. So, what's your name?"

In answer, Kaiji opened her mouth and pointed her finger at it. "Huh?" Zoe asked. "Are you hungry?" Kaiji shook her head and pointed to mouth again. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't talk?" Zoe tried. Kaiji smiled in relief and nodded her head.

"Hmm, maybe we could find a stick or something and you could write in the dirt!" Zoe said, thinking aloud. Kaiji nodded. She didn't know how she got into this world, or when flowers started talking. But maybe, she could get some answers now.

Just then, a boy rushed in through the door. He gripped his chest with one hand and used the other to hold himself up with the doorframe. He was sweating and panting. He had brown hair that was sticking straight up, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets on the front. The sleves on his arms and ankles were rolled up to reveal the yellow fabric underneath. The boy was heavily built.

"Hey, Zee!" He said once he had caught his breath. "Takuya and Tommy are back!"

"Wow, they sure took their time! And they missed everything! Oh, yeah, and by the way, J.P, she's awake." Zoe replied, gesturing to Kaiji who smiled shyly and gave a small wave from her seat at the wooden table.

"Oh, uh, hi." said J.P waving back akwardly. "yeah, but do you know who 'she' is?" he whispered to Zoe.

"If your asking about her name, no, I don't know it. But I'm going to ask her right now, if you don't mind." She said, grabbing Kaiji's arm and dragging her outside.

J.P stared after them for a few seconds before muttering to himself, "It's kinda creepy how much she looks like Koji." before walking back outside to where Takuya and Tommy were waiting.

"Here," Said Zoe handing a stick to Kaiji. "You can use this to write with."

Kaiji smiled gratefully at her before accepting the slender stick. 'thank you Zoe. my name is Kaiji Chimera'

Zoe smiled warmly at Kaiji before replying,"Hi Kaiji! would you like to travel with me and my friends across the digital world? You look kind of lost, and were all trying to get home..." She looked uncertainly at Kaiji who wrote her reply with the stick as fast as she could.

'Yes, please! I would love to travel with you and your friends.' as she wrote this, a smile stretched across her face.

When Zoe saw Kaiji's reply she grinned and said confidently,"That's great! I hope we can be great friends!"

Kaiji grinned back and wrote 'I hope so too Zoe.'

I hope so too.


	4. meetings and clones

**Hello! And welcome to the third chapter of Alternate Frontier! If you review, I will give you a cookie. ****J I do not own digimon.**

**Mickey's POV:**

Mickey walked into a low cavern that was circular shaped and gray colored. There were multiple holes in the walls and on the ground where beams of light shot through. "wow, nice place." Mickey muttered to herself. She had come through one of the holes where she was standing on a platform that was so high up she could see the entire cavern. She grinned and sat down almost on the edge and dangled her feet off the ledge.

"I wish Kaiji was here. It's boring without someone to annoy." She said to her self as she got up off the ledge and walked back the way she came.

**Kaiji's POV:**

She had been told to wait just out of sight behind the house that had a purple roof. Zoe had told her to wait there until the situation was explained. She could hear them talking. Not the whole thing, just fragments of their conversation. "You… Once in a lifetime show!" This was Zoe's voice. She sounded like she was trying to make someone feel like they had missed something.

"Yeah, right!…. Didn't miss anything!" this came from a boy. It wasn't J.P, be cause he had a softer way of speaking and this boys voice was lighter, more carefree.

"Didn't get to see…. Spirit Evolve!" taunted Zoe. Kaiji could tell it was a taunt because Zoe's voice was raised in a playful, mocking tone.

There was silence for a few seconds before the boy with the carefree voice and another boy with a more childish sounding voice broke out in laughter. "Yeah right!" Said the boy Zoe had been sort of arguing with. The voice that sounded like it was coming from a kid backed him up.

"Like you _could_!" It exclaimed loudly. Kaiji didn't know what spirit evolving was, but it seemed to be a big deal to these guys.

"Oh, yeah? Well if you guys didn't miss anything, then I assume you know about the new addition to our group? Hm?" Zoe said playfully.

This seemed to get the boy's attention. "Wait, are you telling me you found another Legendary Warrior? And they joined us? Sweet!" said the carefree voice.

"I don't know if she's actually a Legendary Warrior or not though. I haven't asked her if she has a D-tector yet." Said Zoe's voice uncertainly. "You can come out now!" She said. Kaiji walked out from behind the house and made her way towards Zoe, a boy with brown hair and goggles, and a third grader.

The brunette had brown eyes and wore a pale lime green hat backwards with goggles on top. He had a red vest over a yellow shirt with a strange black symbol on it and darkish green gloves. The boy was wearing tan capris and red and yellow sneakers.

The third grade boy also had brown hair, but it was a lighter shade than the goggle head's. He had a large orange hat witch shaded his emerald eyes from the sun. He was wearing a white shirt that had a green neckline and sleve trim. He had tan shorts and overal straps except they hung down because he wasn't using them. His shoes were green and white.

"Wow. She looks just like Koji!" Said the third grader.

"Yeah, so much it's scary." Agreed the goggle head.

Kaiji gave Zoe a questioning look. "Just some guy whose a real lone wolf and decided to be mean when we tried to help him." She said, noting Kaiji's confusion. Kaiji just nodded to tell Zoe she understood.

"Guys, this is Kaiji. Kaiji, this is Takuya and Tommy." She said pointing to each in turn as she said their names. Kaiji grinned and waved at the two boys.

"Um, hey, there. I'm Takuya… hi." Said the goggle head. His carefree voice had a hint of nervousness in it, and Kaiji could see a tint of pink in his cheeks when he looked at her. She felt her own face become hot, and she looked away for a second out of embarrassment.

" I'm Tommy! Hi!" Said the third grader who looked very excited to meet the new member of the team. He was smiling like it was Christmas morning and waving as his mood became contagious. Despite her previous tomato-like complexion, she grinned happily as she caught the boy's uplifting mood. She _had_ just made some new friends, after all. Why shouldn't she smile?

**Mickey's POV:**

She was walking along trailmon tracks, making it a game for herself. If you fall off the tracks, you lose. She was interrupted by her D-tector making a strange scratching noise, and then a dignified female voice coming out of it. With authority, the voice said, "Mickayla Wolfgang. Go to the Forest Terminal." She jumped in surprise and fell off her side of the trailmon track.

She angrily glared at the black and purple device that had made her lose focus. "Who are you? Why should _I_ go to the Forest termi- … uh, _thingy_?" then, a thought struck her. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" She yelled at it, her blue eyes seething with rage and confusion.

"Go to the Forest Terminal" The voice repeated as calm and cool as ever with the same hint of authority as a scolding parent.

Mickey growled and threw the device onto the ground. Then, thinking she might need it for something, she picked it up, and stomped off angrily to some unknown location towards the sunset.

**I Hope you liked it! Hopefully, my next chapters should be longer!**

**Review, and you will magically have a delicious cookie come in the mail. Out of nowhere. It will be gingerbread. Merry late Christmas everyone! J and thanks to all the people who favorited/followed my story. **


	5. introductions, and mystery person!

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the fourth chapter of: drum roll please, Digimon- Alternate Frontier! *fireworks go off* yes, I am updating! Please don't kill me for leaving you guys without anything for like, 2 months. *Dodges tomaetoes and other stuff you guys might throw at me. 0.o cake? Okay, I get the old boot, but CAKE!? Anyways… enjoy! (review for a cookie ****J)**

**Kaiji's POV:**

"Good job Zoe! You found the spirit!" Said a small little white umm… digimon? She thought that was what they were called anyway. It had a smart, professional way of speaking. It had come out from behind a rock that Kaiji assumed it was hiding behind while the fighting- or whatever was making those loud smashing and yelling noises- was going on. It looked a little like an elf, it stood about 2 feet tall and had pointy ears. The digimon's eyes were black and beady and it had a small horn on it's head. It had a gray muzzle and four little claws on the end of it's arms and on it's feet. The digimon wore a pink waistband around it's midriff.

Following closely behind it's companion, a yellow rabbit-like digimon came running towards the group from the same direction the elfish creature had come from. The rabbit was tall. Well, for a rabbit, at least. It stood around three feet, and wore red sweatpants that ended like feety pajamas. It's hands were small and claw-like with only three fingers on each one. It's eyes were small and looked like they were in a permanent squint. This was turning out to be a very strange day.

"Bokomon! Bokomon!" The rabbit in pants said, tugging on the elf's waistband. He had a voice that sounded like someone was trying to talk in a high-pitched whisper.

"-and I must say, you did a great job with- What _is_ it Neemon? Can't you see I'm talking here?" Said the elfish digimon -whose name, Kaiji guessed, was Bokomon- when the rabbit wouldn't stop tugging insistently on Bokomon's pink waistband.

"Who is she?" Asked Neemon casually while pointing a claw at Kaiji.

"Huh?" Asked Zoe as she turned to look at Kaiji. "Oh, that's Kaiji. She's in our group now!" Zoe smiled warmly at Kaiji and she returned it with a little enthusiasm.

"Greetings, friend of Zoe!" Bokomon stated in his 'professional' voice as he walked over to where she was standing. "I am Bokomon, keeper of the book!"

"And I'm Neemon! Keeper of my pants!" Neemon said proudly as he walked over to Kaiji. She waved shyly and smiled.

"Okay…, let's start looking for the Forest Terminal now!" Announced Takuya as he started walking in some random direction. Zoe and the others, including Kaiji, just stared after him as he continued walking. "Come on guys, what are you waiting for? Time's a-wasteing!" Tommy was the first to follow him. Zoe looked over at Kaiji and made eye contact as they both shrugged and started following Mr. Clueless-Hothead.

Kaiji looked back at the village a few seconds after she started following Zoe, Takuya, and Tommy. Even though he was quick to catch her looking, Kaiji didn't miss the sad look on JP's face as he gazed up at the sky. She frowned and made a silent vow to do whatever she could to fix whatever was making him sad. Kaiji couldn't stand to see anyone sad like that, especially a friend.

**Mickey's POV:**

She had lost her sour mood due to the fact that the voice coming from her D-Tector had stopped talking a long time ago. Also, the fact that she was now riding one of the strange talking trains in air-conditioned comfort probably helped a little too.

Mickey tossed the black and purple device in the air and caught it, only to throw it up into the air again. "Ugh!" She groaned, having grown bored with this particular activity. "BORED!" She announced to the people who weren't actually riding the trailmon in a 'duh' tone of voice and threw her head back only to have it banged against the window. Her head shot up like a bullet. "OW!" She said childishly while rubbing the back of her head with a gloved hand.

Just then, the trailmon jolted to stop, throwing Mickey onto the floor. "Ugh.. How many times is that gonna _happen_" She wondered before looking out the window. There was a large tree with a _lot_ of moss on it. And was it… _sparkling_? All in all, it was very _green._ She stepped off the trailmon before it _threw_ her off- just the _memory_ of the first time was painful- Mickey noticed a large sign, and, being Mickey, went over to see if it mentioned food.

She read it, and frowned in disapointment. Noting about food. Wasn't there a McDonalds around here somewhere? The stupid sign only said **Breezy Village, **or something dumb like that. Not even a burger joint. She kicked the base of it and continued walking, once again following the train tracks.

**Mystery person's POV:**

She had been called here by a message she had gotten on her cherry-red cell phone. She didn't know where she was going, or why she had even agreed to come on this thing. She flicked back a strand of her chestnut hair. Her green-brown eyes flicked down to her cell phone. She looked out the window at the clouds. They had been the source of view for a while. It had been thrilling at first, but when it's all you see, clouds can get boring.

She began to toy with the little tiger paw mittens that hung from her orange and brown hat. She sighed and leaned back against the comfortable leather seats of the train, her hands behind her head.

**Kaiji's POV:**

They had been walking for a few hours and everyone was starting to get hungry. As usual, they were walking along train tracks. The tracks curved into a canyon and a sandstorm decided to start up. "Hey, cool! My ears are full of sand!" Said Neemon excitedly. Kaiji had long since taken off her jacket due to the heat. It was now serving as a shield from the sand.

"Yes, and your head is full of rocks." Replied Bokomon in an annoyed tone. (Who could blame him?)

"Wow, I haven't been in wind this strong since, well, ever!" Said Tommy while battling against the wind and using his arm to shield his eyes from the sand.

"Move it! Move it! Comin' through, Comin' through!" Said a gruff voice accompanied by a train whistle. Zoe looked behind her and yelped, pushing Takuya off the track as she made a move to get away herself. Takuya and JP had yelped too, although they would never admit it. Tommy and Kaiji hadn't been on the tracks in the first place. They were walking in the sand with Bokomon and Neemon.

"Man, that was close!" Commented JP as he wiped some sweat off his brow.

"_why_ do things in the Digital World always come out of _nowhere_?!" Takuya complained.

"What do you mean, 'nowhere', we're walking on train tracks!" Came Bokomon's annoyed reply.

"So?" Asked a clueless Takuya.

"So where there are tracks, there's a train. It's kinda like the whole 'smoke-fire' thing." Bokomon replied, stating what should have been obvious.

Just as he said that, the group came to a large cylindrical building with a radio tower on top of it. The building had enormous pipes coming up the sides that seemed to release air. There was an arch with open doors that looked to be made of gray stone and red police car looking lights hanging on the arch. There was a crème colored sign that hung above the doors proudly proclaiming the words, 'Wind Factory Corporation'.

"Wow!" Said Tommy, already amazed by the place.

Kaiji looked up at the gigantuan building, having to crane her neck in order to see the whole thing. She had never told the others this, or, rather, written it down for them, but because of the… activities her mother had taken up, all she had were her dreams. She had assumed at first, that this was all a dream. She still doubted it was real, but she knew that she never could imagine this place, or her new friends. Even if it was a dream, the bad vibe she felt coming off this building, the feeling that something wrong was happening here, was very real.

**So, Didja love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Cause I am not a mind reading vampire. REVIEW PLEASE! J I will send u a cookie. =3**


	6. wind factory corporation and reunition!

**Hello, peoples of Fanfiction! :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and don't think it's too boring… anywho.. On with the show!**

**Also, a special thanks to Sora Namakaze for being my first reviewer! Heres a cookie. *hands Sora Namakaze a cookie.* So, without further ado… the next chapter! ****J**

**Kaiji's POV:**

She stared up at the huge building with a feeling of foreboding. From all the time she had spent with her drunken mother, she had learned to tell the difference between a good person or place, and a bad person or place. And there was _definitely _something not-right happening here.

"Welcome, to Wind Factory Incorporated!" Stated Bokomon proudly. His voice whipping Kaiji back to reality.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Asked Zoe looking up at the huge building in front of the them. The large tubes were drawing in air and pushing out again, like some over-sized open circuit heart model.

"A division of mother nature enterprises!" Said Neemon gleefully, sounding as clueless as ever. Afew seconds later, Kaiji noticed that there was a line of metallic, gray, robot-looking digimon marching together while saying "Buzz- two, three, four. Buzz- two, three, four." in voices that carried the monotone of long-rehearsed reception lines that had long been ridden of their value.

Apparently, Takuya had noticed them too, because he said, "Hey, some digimon!" However, he seemed oblivious to the way they acted as though they would rather not be working at Wind Factory Corporation, but be somewhere else, somewhere more enjoyable. Kaiji frowned. It was wrong to deprive people, animals, and digimon alike of happiness or hope. They all looked so miserable. She wished she could help them all…

"Those are Kokuwamon! They let out a jolt of electricity when frightened, and their special attack is power surge." Said Bokomon knowingly, sounding as if he had memorized every single word of that book he always carried around. Then, the Kokuwamon leading the line collapsed

Out of exaustion, making all the others trip over him and the whole line came down with cries of surprise and some of pain as they fell. Kaiji's eyes narrowed as they let out multiple sparks and no one tried to help them. Yes, there was _definitely_ something wrong happening at WFC.

**Mickey's POV:**

She had been walking for hours. (Or so it felt like) he was hungry, she was tired, and she was pissed off at the stupid world she had landed in. _why _couldn't she have landed in an alternate dimension that was made out of ice cream, or free fast-food resturaunts with an extra large fry with every order?! WHY!? Mickey kicked at the ground angrily. She could be at home, in bed, with french fries right now, but NO. She had chosen to get on the stupid train. Darn her curiosity.

She was now walking along the train tracks that led out of Breezy Village, she had been following them for a while, and had ended up along a narrow road squeezed in between two large rock walls. It was in the middle of the desert, and it was scorching hot. Her arms burned, the back of her neck burned, and, to top it all off, she didn't have any sunscreen.

When she reached the near end of the narrow dirt path, and the sandstorm had died down, she saw a small group of kids around her age. She didn't know anyone in the group, and they had two digimon with them. A small, white, elf-like creature with pointy little ears and a small horn atop it's head who seemed to be giving the kids a lecture… there was also a yellow rabbit-like creature who stood about three feet tall and appeared to be listening to the white waistband-adorning creature with minimal attention. And was that yellow rabbit wearing… pants?

She tipped her head in confusion. She took a closer look at the kids. There were three boys and two girls. Not counting the digimon, of course. The first boy was very large and wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit. He had brown hair, from what she could tell by the back of his head. One of the boys was very young, and looked as though he was still in grade school. Mickey snickered at the sight of his large orange hat. The last boy wore an olive-colored hat and goggles. All three boys had mouse-colored brown hair.

She turned her head towards the girls who looked as though they had just met, but were already friends. One of them was a blond decked in violet colored clothes including her hat with ears. The last one was… no, it couldn't be… could it? She had the bandana… and her jacket, that was Kaiji's jacket! Mickey's mouth dropped open and she had half a mind to shout out at the girl.

But then she remembered that Kaiji was in the hospital trying to recover from a coma or something because of her stupid prank. Which brought Mickey to two conclusions: either she was dreaming, which was _very_ possible- maybe even probable-or Kaiji had a twin. Or she was just nuts. It was bound to happen sometime. As a test of her dream theory, Mickey decided to try the whole If-you-pinch-yourself-you'll-wake-up theory. Closing her eyes tightly, she pinched her arm. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to see the same scene as five seconds ago, except that the goggle head was now running toward the stone gate that she had only noticed just now.

So she _wasn't _dreaming. That left two options. Either Kaiji had a twin that she never knew about who just happened to have the same tastes in jackets as her twin and a passion for dark purple bandanas, or she was crazy, and in an insane asylum but didn't realize it. She seriously considered the second possibility before sighing and walking up to the green jacket-clad girl and tapping her on the shoulder.

**Mystery person POV:**

She was almost there… she could feel it. The message that the strange woman had left on her phone had told her she would find her true destiny here. It was close. It just had to be.

**SO! That concludes chapter 5 of Alternate Frontier! Please tell me how you liked it! Is it awesome!? =D Is it horrible!? D= please let me know via that little box at the bottom of this page just bursting to contain your thoughts on this newest installment! In other words… REVIEW! It would make the frontier kids very happy!**


	7. Mystery Person revealed!

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Digimon- Alternate Frontier! So glad you could make it! YAY! **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and will review! Now… here we go!**

**Kaiji POV:**

"Hmmm, where there are digimon, there is most likely to be food…" Bokomon's lecture trailed off as he contemplated the probability of there being food at the Wind Factory. Kaiji was only half-listening. She was wondering how she got into this strange world… she tried reliving the exact memories of ariving in the digital world. After all, there was a 90 percent chance that if she found out how she _got_ here, she could figure out a way to get _back_. She remembered running to the park… and the beautiful sky as she watched the sunset… then being pushed by…_someone_…. Then that unpleasantly strange feeling of having something in her neck click out of place… then there was nothing. Just darkness. Then the tree, and falling on top of Zoe….

But that didn't explain how she got here. Kaiji resolved to ask the others about how _they_ got here, not to mention the mystery of Spirit Evolution. She still hadn't figured that one out yet… Kaiji was pulled out of her deep thinking by two voices. With a jolt, she realized that Takuya was talking with J.P who, like her, seemed to be reluctant to go into the large building.

"Listen, Tacky, when you go in there, can you pick me up an order with extra everything?" J.P was saying.

"What? No. It's every kid for himself! I'm not the pizza mon!" Takuya retorted, and ran towards the rock gate with a reluctant J.P following.

"Hey guys! Wait up for me!" Yelled Tommy as he eagerly followed the two elder boys towards the Wind Factory.

"Boys." Sighed Zoe, her hands on her hips. She turned to Kaiji with a friendly grin on her face. "Well, I guess we better follow them, huh?" She asked. Kaiji had made up her mind at this point. She was going into the Factory to try and help those poor Kokuwamon who were being overworked. She was just about to nod her agreement, when she felt an abrupt tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who had tapped her on the shoulder and got the shock of her life. It was her best friend, Mickey! Kaiji felt her jaw drop. What _on earth_- or on the digital plane -was _Mickey_ doing here!?

"Hi Kaiji!" Said Mickey cheerfully. Kaiji just stared at her, mouth wide open, still not recovered from her shock. Mickey put on a confused face at her friend's antics. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Kaiji skeptically. "Well, close your mouth. You don't want a fly to get in there do you?" Kaiji was just about to point out that she hadn't seen a single normal animal in this world, and that she seriously doubted that _flies_ of all things were about to show up in the desert when two things happened. Kaiji remembered that she couldn't talk and shut her mouth, and Zoe looked over her shoulder to see what was taking her friend so long.

"Oh! Umm, hi there. I'm Zoe! What's your name?" asked Zoe as she held out her hand for Mickey to shake once she had noticed the blue-eyed blonde standing there.

"Hi! I'm Mickey! I'm also reckless, have an obsession with cats, and I love FRENCHFRIES!" Said Mickey as she shook Zoe's hand. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… Do you have any food?" Mickey inquired as she dropped Zoe's hand. She had a pleading look on her face.

"Umm, no, sorry. I don't have any food with me at the moment, but our friends-" Here she guestered to herself and Kaiji. "-are going into that digimon-run Factory to look for some, and we were just about to go in. Do you wanna come?" Zoe offered politely.

"Yeah! But, I don't think they're gonna get very far…" she commented pointing past Kaiji and Zoe towards where Takuya, Tommy, and J.P were having a very heated argument with what looked like three small greenish bug-like digimon with beady little black eyes that had the bodies of pinecones and were hanging from threads of spun silk, like a spider's web.

"Boys…" Muttered Zoe as she strode off towards them. Kaiji and Mickey watched in a tense silence as she exchanged a few words with the little green pinecones and then walked back towards the two friends with a smile on her face. "The Minomon have allowed us to take a tour of the factory!" She announced triumphantly, her arms folded across her chest, a smug smile on her face.

"Good job!" Murmured Mickey, who was clearly impressed. Then, she remembered something as a look of dawning realization crept across her face. "C'mon!" She yelled, as she grabbed Kaiji and Zoe's wrists and proceded to drag them towards the archway. "Hurry! Or they'll eat all the food!" She screamed, with a note of panic in her voice. Zoe laughed and ran beside Kaiji who was bursting with silent guffaws.

**Mystery person POV: **

She grinned in contentment as the train pulled into the empty station. She was here. The place where she would discover her destiny. She got off the train and walked into the abandoned area. It looked much like an old subway station, only empty. These things were usually always full of people. She put her hands in her jean pockets and began walking out into the abandoned train station. The train on which she had arrived was now backing out of the station. She looked at it and realized with a start that the train had eyes and teeth! She stared at it until it had backed out of sight.

While she had to admit that trains with teeth were a bit alarming, this was the world in which she would discover who she truly was. She took out the small, black device that her old cherry cell had transformed into on the train. The device was accented with a grip of a light sea-green color and it had two silver buttons and a large blank screen. She grinned at it, this device would help her find her destiny. She could feel it. This small, seemingly insignificant device would lead her to her true self.

Watch out Digiworld. Because Samantha Kane has arrived.

**so, there you have it! The sixth chapter! All reviewers will be honored, given a cookie, and saluted in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, regardless of whether you review or not. Thank you! =3 **

**-Impmon fan girl.**


	8. Wind Factory Conspiracy

**Hello! Sorry if some of my other chapters have been too short. I will try to make this one as long as I can. And, yes, Kaiji will spirit evolve. Thanks, again, to my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Digimon. If I did, this stuff would have happened in the series.**

**Kaiji's POV:**

After Mickey had dragged them into the Factory, Kaiji and Zoe had followed the boys along on the tour. Mickey, however, was dancing on the spot and holding her stomach as it made a sound remotely close to that of an angry dragon. Kaiji sincerely hoped they served fries here, for Mickey's sake.

Said girl was currently trying to take her thoughts off of her stomach by throwing her D-Tector up into the air before catching it again. This, sadly, could only keep the blond occupied for a limited amount of time. Zoe and the boys were looking into a window that showed a large amount of Kokuwamon bringing in and assembling some parts that all looked random to the untrained eye. They were all uttering cries of "wow!" "cool!" and "Amazing!" as they watched the little creatures that looked like walking batteries. "I love watching other people work." Sighed J.P happily as he watched from the window.

"Were not the _only_ ones watching…" Muttered Bokomon with an air of uneasiness as he looked into the assembly room. Kaiji looked into the room too, and noticed a small amount of green digimon, all with a tuft of ginger-orange hair atop their heads, and all carrying clubs. They each wore a tan tunic with black sleeve lines that were studded with spikes. "those are Goblimon." Bokomon stated, this time sounding distasteful. Still listening, Kaiji stared sadly at the poor Kokuwamon who were being forced to work in this Factory by bullying goblins with big, hulking, arms. As she watched, a Goblimon carefully evaluated the working digimon and grinned, smacking his club against his hand threateningly.

Then a Minomon came down from the ceiling behind Zoe, who was standing next to Kaiji. They both turned as the Minomon said cheerfully, "Are you enjoying your tour?"

Zoe smiled and said," Yeah!"

"Are there any questions?"

"Can we slide on this floor in our socks?" Asked Neemon, casually.

"If you feel you must, go ahead!" Came the Minomon's happy reply in it's high-pitched voice.

J.P suddenly started doing a kind of strange dance. "Huh, what's wrong?" Asked Tommy, turning towards J.P.

"I really need to find a bathroom, like, RIGHT NOW!" J.P yelled in a strained sort of voice as he ran down a hallway and turned the corner.

"It's on the le-eft!" Sang their tour-guide Minomon as she watched him run. Momentarily forgetting that she was starving, Mickey took off her shoes and put them by the wall. Being the random person that she was, Mickey then started to skate on the factory floor with Neemon. Kaiji watched for a few minutes, a bit amused.

"Hey! J.P! Hurry it up, did ya fall in?" Yelled the ever-impatient Takuya.

"I'm comin' all ready!" J.P yelled back, a slight trace of anger in his voice.

A few minutes later, the group was standing in front of a large pillar with many floors and what looked like the arms of large machines, like cranes and wrecking balls coming out of a socket on each floor. They were standing on a large green platform that went all around the circular room. The walls were the same pale gray as the other room they were just in.

"This is the _backbone_ of wind factory corporation!" said Minomon gleefully in her high-pitched voice. "It's where all the all the latest ultra high-tech _super machines_ are made!" this statement was said with pride and a bit of boastfulness. Mickey, who was still sliding on the floor in her socks, paused to look up at the large structure.

"Woah… " She walked up to Kaiji as she gawked at the gargantuan structure, awe in her eyes. "That thing is taller that an _apartment building_!" She shrieked, while enjoying her full randomness. "Isn't it Kaiji?" She asked while turning her dark blue orbs onto her friend who was still gawking up at the tower. Kaiji just nodded, not taking her eyes off the thing.

"Woah…" Gasped Tommy.

"You call _that_ an ultra high-tech super machine? Puh-_lease_." Drawled Bokomon who sounded positively bored by the tour.

"A _fan_!?" Asked Tommy as he stared at the spinning blades coming out of the large radio tower.

"And an _ugly_ one at that! Gray is _so _out." Said Zoe as she looked down disdainfully at the contraptions.

"Make it purple! Make it _purple!_" Yelled Mickey as stared in horror at the machines.

"What's so high-tech about a stupid fan?" J.P. wondered aloud, staring at the moving belt that was removing the fans.

"Hey!" Minomon cut in, clearly offended. "It beats a folded piece of paper! Now,"

She said as she came to a stop in front of the group. "Before we get you some lovely parting gifts," At this, she leaned in closer. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah!" Said the group as one, minus Kaiji, of course, "Where is the cafeteria!" while Mickey alone yelled, "FRENCH FRIEEEEESSS!"

A few minutes later, the group was in the cafeteria, staring at a large plate of…. Batteries. Mickey, who had not eaten anything since a day before, burst out in tears. "Why my French fries! Why have you betrayed me?! WHY!" She cried out in between sobs.

Kaiji just frowned at her plate. She would just respectively decline the offer… after all, she could go longer than most people without eating. She slowly pushed her plate away from her.

Mickey, unfortunately, was taking it much worse. She had gone into a full out rage and screamed, "BATTERY FIGHT!" At the top of her lungs and was currently throwing her batteries all over the place.

The whole group was staring at her in shock, minus Kaiji, who was used to these things by now, and Minomon, who had passed out. Kaiji calmly stuffed as many batteries in her pockets as she could fit, thinking that she may need them later on. By this time, the Kokuwamon who had been eating their lunch in peace, had either run out of the room, or were huddling, scared under the tables.

**Samantha's POV:**

She had been walking for a few hours and was starting to get thirsty when she noticed a large sign that was sitting nonchalantly in front of a glittering green tree at a Trailmon station. Samantha walked over to the sign, her curiosity taking hold. "Breezy Village," She murmured as she read the words on the sign. "Hmm. Maybe they have food here. It _is_ a village after all." She tossed her head as she walked into the village.

**Kaiji's POV:**

By the time they had gotten Mickey away from the batteries, and assured the Kokuwamon that they would not be harmed lest they came out from their hiding places under the tables, she was in her 'throw a temper tantrum and fall asleep' mode. Takuya and Tommy were leading the group out from the Factory. Tommy was clinging to Takuya's leg in fright and kept casting nervous glances over his shoulder at the passed out girl who was currently being towed by Zoe and Kaiji. J.P was following almost right behind Takuya and Tommy with the three girls, Bokomon and Neemon bringing up the rear.

"Well, that was an… interesting lunch." Commented Zoe, casting a frightful glance at the sleeping blond, as though she would wake up suddenly and declare a dust fight because deserts didn't have fast food restaurants. Kaiji nodded, not taking her eyes off of her fallen friend.

"Forgive me for saying so Kaiji, but I think your friend is far too reckless." stated Bokomon plainly as he moved up to be next to Kaiji. She frowned and gently put down Mickey's arm. Said girl stirred and muttered something about 'the angry monkey show' and 'need taco' but she didn't wake.

Following suit, Zoe gently lay Mickey down on the sand. "What's up?" She asked as she walked over to where Kaiji and Bokomon were standing. Kaiji was staring at a dismal little village made out of rusting metal. A chain link fence was surrounding the area, and several Goblimon were stalking around outside the fence sneers on their ugly faces as they waved their clubs around, as if trying to hit anything in reach.

But, what got her the most, was that a young Kokuwamon was playing in the small space in between the fence and a house and the child's mother looked around frightfully as if afraid anyone was watching, then ushered her child inside. Then, casting one last frightened glance out the door, disappeared inside her house.

"Oh." Said Zoe softly, putting a hand to her mouth as she realized in full what exactly was going on in the Wind Factory. The Kokuwamon weren't workers, they were _slaves_.

**So, how was it? Was it great? Horrible? I am not a mind reading vampire like Edward Cullen, so please hit that little review button right down there, and tell me whatcha think!**


	9. freedom has such a sweet taste

**Hey, guys! I am trying to update every weekend, as long as I don't catch a case of Writers Block… eugh… *Shudders* Anyways, please R&R, I would be very grateful. Thank you to all the people who are reading this Fanfiction, and to all the people who have favorited, followed, or reviewed.**

**I do not own Digimon. I **_**do**_** own Kaiji Chimera, Samantha Kane, Mickey Wolfgang, their spirits, and Kate Chimera. That is all.**

**Kaiji's POV:**

Kaiji looked around for Takuya who was apparently walking as fast as he could to get out of the place. She ran over to him as fast as she could, which wasn't much of a challenge, seeing as he hadn't eaten anything all day. When she caught up to him, she caught his attention by grabbing the back of his red shirt, and not letting go until he stopped walking.

When he realized that someone was holding the back of his shirt, Takuya stopped walking and looked around at Kaiji. "Huh? Oh, hi, Kaiji." He mumbled, obviously not motivated enough to do anything. Kaiji frowned and tried again. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around so he could the run-down village. "Hey, what are you-! Oh." He muttered after realizing what she was trying to show him.

Ten minutes later, they were in the small enclosed space of a beaten down, rusting steel house listening to the story of the Kokuwamon, told by their elder. Kaiji, Zoe, and Tommy were sitting on tree stumps while the others stood. Mickey was still conked out, and laying on the floor. "Where once there was there, there is now here. Which is neither here, nor there." The elder began in his wheezy voice.

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Zoe commented, looking confused. Kaiji nodded, but it did make a little sense, if you thought about it hard enough.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "I'm lost too."

A much younger Kokuwamon cleared his throat and stepped forward. "sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days, perhaps our story will make more sense if we begin at the beginning." Kaiji cast a quick glance at Mickey, who was still passed out on the floor from French-fry withdrawl. She looked back up at the Digimon who was continuing his story.

"We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations." He began as Kaiji leaned forward in her seat, already absorbed in the story. "We played among the trees, and had games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning the Goblimon attacked! The wind at their wind factory was getting weaker, and the energy for the generator was getting low. So their leader had us rounded up! They took us all from our beautiful wooden home, and put us to work in the factory!" The Kokuwamon's voice shook a little as he spoke the last work, and Kaiji felt a pang of sadness. Now she felt she _had _to help them.

"Here, not there." The elder said sadly as the tale ended. The two Kokuwamon next to him sighed in sadness and all three bent their heads.

"Man, that just blows." Tommy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, and every thing seemed so normal when we toured the factory." Zoe put in.

"I had a feeling something was wrong." J.P told Takuya. "My gut told me."

"Great, even your _stomachs _a know-it-all." Takuya muttered dryly. "So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" He asked, louder this time.

"Our labor is more of a bonus for the Goblimon, and that is not the main reason they keep us." The Digimon answered. "you must understand, they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, and when we are frightened, we emit electrical currents up to a million volts! So they scare us constantly! Sometimes, they even pour water on us to short us out, they use the electricity we give off at the factory. Or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down, so the charge rushes to our heads! And, if all of that doesn't work, they show us pictures of _peoples feet_! I've gotten so jumpy these days, I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants!" Kaiji's eyes were open wide. No one deserved to be treated like this! Although, people's feet aren't necessarily the most frightening thing in the world…

"So that was the noise I heard coming out of the bathroom." J.P's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Scary here!" ame3 the elder's voice from across the room.

"We work in the factory every day, this really isn't very much fun for us at all!" Said the Kokuwamon who had told the story.

"It's no-pay, and hard work!" Piped up a random Kokuwamon.

"And no vacations!" Another one put in.

"Can't go there." The elder said softly, resting his head on his cane.

"Well, why don't you leave?" Tommy suggested. The three Digimon picked their heads up at this idea.

"Yeah, when the going get's too tough, the smart ones take off." J.P added. Takuya had gotten an angry expression about half-way through this sentence.

"Are you _out of your mind_!?" He raged. "If they take off, then the Goblimon will just track them down and smash them all into little pieces!" Now he was in J.P's face, fists raised.

Kaiji's red flag went up, and she ran over to them, trying to stop the boys from fighting. "Let me guess _Talky_, you've got some bright idea they should ban together and fight back." J.P stated sarcastically. Now they were both leaning in, and growling in each other's faces. Kaiji got between them, and started shoving the two apart.

Takuya looked down at her. "Get out of this, Kaiji! It's not your fight!" But the words of the elder Kokuwamon had a calming affect that Kaiji didn't.

"We're not really fighters…"

"And as for running away, we can't! The Goblimon's security is just too tight!" Another commented.

"Well, it seems like those are your only two options." A much calmer Takuya reasoned.

"If we had to choose, I suppose it would be the 'running' option." Said the Kokuwamon.

"But if you run now, you'll never _stop_ running! But if you fight them, you could be free forever! You won't have to do it alone, we'll help you beat them!" Kaiji grinned at the inspiring speech and nodded in agreement. Even if she didn't have a voice to speak with at the moment, she could still fight for the Digimon's freedom. A Kokuwamon child perked up at the thought of finally beating the captors.

"Hey, who died and made _you_ decision-guy, anyway? What if we don't _want_ any part of this fight, huh?" J.P asked, his hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"I'm in!" Zoe said, standing up.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy agreed, copying Zoe's action. All of a sudden, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on Kaiji, wondering what she would choose. Well, she had made her decision long ago. She pointed to herself and held out two fingers with her other hand as if to say 'me too'.

"Excellent!" Neemon and Bokomon said together as they ran over towards the gang.

Slowly, starting with the child, all of the Kokuwamon stood up and nodded. "Right, let's do it!" Said one.

"This could be the most important moment of our lives!" Agreed another.

"However short they may be!" Said the one on the elder's right.

"Yeah." Said the elder weakly as he stood.

"Something tells me those Goblimon are gonna get the shock of _their_ lives!" Said Takuya gleefully.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Asked Zoe.

"Ready when you are!" Replied all the Kokuwamon together.

"pcht. Ready to get ourselves killed." Scoffed J.P, who was passing by the window.

Somehow, he didn't notice the eavesdropping Minomon hanging in front of it. "I knew it! Anyone who turns down double A pie has _got_ to be trouble! Snimon's not gonna like this!" The larva Digimon said in her singsong voice.

**Samantha's POV:**

She was taken on a tour through what she had officially dubbed as "the village of walking flowers". The Floramon and Mushroomon were very hospitable, offering her soup and mousse. Samantha was enjoying her trip to the alternate dimension thus far. She grinned contentedly as she sipped her soup. It was kind of sweet and just a little tangy, delicious. "Thank you for the wonderful food, but I have to be going now." Samantha politely excused herself.

"I will come again!" She said, waving goodbye to her new friends as she walked down the Trailmon tracks leading out of the peaceful village.

**Kaiji's POV:**

She sat at the top of a hill, next to J.P, a still-passed-out-Mickey, and the Kokuwamon. It just didn't feel right to her, sitting there, doing nothing while her friends were fighting for the freedom of the digimon…. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. Kaiji stood up and ran down the hill, towards the Factory at war, not hearing the warnings J.P was shouting at her. A small Kokuwamon stood and began to follow her, only to be held back by his mother.

"Mom! What are you doing? I wanna fight!" The young digimon protested.

"No! It's too dangerous! You need to stay here, where it's safe." His mother scolded, and eventually he calmed down. He sat back down on the soft sand, pouting.

Kaiji ran until she reached the factory which looked as though it's entrance was on fire. Her eyes widened in alarm, her friends were in there! She sprinted toward the building, not caring that her lungs were screaming in protest. _I just hope I'm not too late…_ she thought.

_**With J.P.**_

He stared as Kaiji took off down the hill. He stood up and yelled after her. "Hey! Wait! Those three can handle it! They can spirit evolve! Hey, are you listening?" J.P sighed in defeat. He assumed the others would get mad at him if he didn't run after the 12-year-old.

**Kaiji's POV:**

She ran through the seemingly empty factory, with it's steel walls, and big glass windows, her loose green jacket flying behind her. She eventually reached one of the rooms that the group had been in on the tour that Minomon gave. The octagonal room had walls that were a light silver, with metallic green floors, and it was the only room that had light on.

"**Twin cicles!**" came a slightly gravely cry. Then, a grunting noise, and if Kaiji looked over to her right, she could the humanoid digimon that made the sound. He had red armor with yellow markings on his arms, legs, and forhead. He wore a black body suit that had white bands on the legs and chest. The digimon was struggling, trying to hold back a large, praying mantis type digimon. Through instinct, or sixth sense, Kaiji somehow knew that the large bug was the bad guy.

The humanoid digimon shoved the large bug off of his body before turning his head to look at Kaiji. "Get out! We'll handle this!" He said in a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Despite the fire digimon's comforting words, Kaiji could tell he was in danger. A determined look crossed her face and she body slammed the giant praying mantis before he could lunge at the fire digimon again. J.P chose that moment to enter the room, and the look of pure amazement that crossed his face would have made anybody burst out laughing, had the situation not been so dire.

The big bug's exoskeleton was hard, but Kaiji's body slam cracked it, none the less. Fractal code poured out of it's shell, as the creature dissolved back into data. "Defeated by a human! There is no worse punishment!" The creature cried as his digiegg flew off toward Primary Village. In the background as a white bear-like digimon and a pink and purple armored fairy battled the Goblimon, most were thrown harshly against the large tower that stood at the room's center. Eventually, the large tower broke down, and an object in J.P's pocket began to glow.

"It's… my spirit!" He muttered excitedly. A small ball of yellow light flew toward the D-tector in his outstretched hand. "I got my spirit!" He yelled in glee. Kaiji nor heard, nor tried to respond. During the battle she had been knocked out, and now lay on the floor of wind factory Incorporation, to tired to open her eyes.

**Hey, guys! In the start of my new story, I promised an update, and I have delivered! I hope that my super-long chapter makes up for the last two months, I think it's been. Anywho, please review! It is much appreciated!**


End file.
